


The Upper Hand

by DragnzLuvr



Category: True Blood (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Maenad - Freeform, Office Sex, Porn, Power Play, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: Wanted to try something new. I'm a True Blood fan as well as Wentworth and the thought of these two characters together, well, gave me happy thoughts. 😁😉😈Maryann Forrester has found herself incarcerated at Wentworth prison. She believes she has the upper hand in EVERY situation.Until she meets Governor Ferguson.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Maryann Forrester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Maryann Forrester stepped down from the brawler, sweeping her long brown locks away from her face. She looked around at her surroundings, a frown upon her dark features. "Charming place." she said, sarcastically. Officer Murphy smirked, grabbing her arm. "Come on, need to get you processed quickly, the Governor's waiting." Maryann cocked an eyebrow. "The Governor?" she questioned, amused. Murphy smiled wickedly as she looked back at her. "Yes, the Governor." She briefly considered working a little of her influence on this guard. Shake things up a bit as it were, but decided against it. "Well, best not to keep the Governor waiting..." she stated, wondering who exactly was this Governor.

After being processed and given the lovely shade of teal, Officer Murphy led her to the Governor's office. She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." a velvety voice purred. Maryann felt a shiver dance up her spine. Oh, it's a woman... with one hell of a voice, she thought to herself. They entered the office. A very tall, statuesque figure was standing at the window, looking out towards the yard with her back to them. Christ she's taller than me, she thought as her eyes trailed slowly over her body. 

She noted a strong frame with tempting curves. She was wearing a black uniform and heels. Her onyx tresses were streaked with silver and set into an immaculate authoritarian bun. The woman reeked of authority. Maryann smiled to herself. Can't wait to play with this one, she thought, biting her lip. "Forrester for you, Governor." Murphy said. The Governor turned and her eyes widened slightly. 

Intensely dark eyes stared back at her, a slight smirk gracing her shapely lips. "Thank you Miss Murphy, that will be all." Jesus that voice. Maryann felt like she was being ear fucked everytime the woman spoke. Murphy nodded and exited the office. The Governor stood, regarding the prisoner before her. "From the States, correct?" she inquired. She nodded and studied the woman's features. She had a flawless ivory complexion. Eyes such a dark brown they were almost black. Elegant eyebrows along with a regal nose, and high set cheekbones. Her eyes kept being drawn to her mouth, which Maryann found herself wanting to devour. She had a dark edgy beauty, with a touch of masculinity. Her sensuality was intoxicating. Oh, I want this one for myself, she thought.

The Governor suddenly smiled. Maryann blinked and felt a slight blush to her cheeks. What the hell?   
"Please, have a seat." she said politely, motioning towards the chairs in front of her desk. She sat down, watching as the Governor walked gracefully behind her desk and sat. She opened a folder in front of her, reading it with interest. Maryann looked at the business card holder on the desk, quickly reading the information on them. Governor Joan Ferguson. Strong name, very fitting, she thought.

"Your reaction to all this seems very... interesting Miss Forrester." Ferguson stated, closing the file. Maryann raised a brow in question. "Well, you've been charged with multiple counts of murder, not to mention other charges. Charges that could keep you in prison for a lifetime. Yet, you don't seem particularly concerned." she said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her ample bosom. Maryann smirked. "I won't be here long Miss Ferguson." she stated arrogantly, taking one of the business cards and running her fingertip across the name.

Joan's brow furrowed slightly. "How do you figure?" she questioned, eyeing the card in her hand. "The evidence they have against me is circumstantial at best. But, if by chance, things begin to look grim... well I have resources to assist me." she replied, cheekily. Joan grinned. "Do you now?" she asked, a seductive lilt to her voice. Maryann felt the hair rising on her arms, and she shivered slightly. "Cold... Miss Forrester?" she inquired, her voice husky. She shook her head. "Uh... no, I'm fine." she said, awkwardly. What the fuck was happening?

Joan rose from her chair suddenly, walking around the desk and stepped in front of it. She leaned her long body against it, just to the side of her her. "I think you'll find that your... resources, won't be so helpful this time." she purred, with a sly grin. Maryann inhaled sharply, looking into her dark eyes. "You don't know exactly what my resources are, so how would you know if they would or wouldn't?" she questioned. Joan made a sound of amusement, and walked back over to the window. 

I'll show her resources, Maryann thought, smiling wickedly. She stared at the woman's back and concentrated. She closed her eyes and began to slightly vibrate, her energy focused entirely on the Governor. 

"That won't work on me, Miss Forrester." she interrupted. Her eyes flew open and she stared at the dark haired woman in shock. Joan turned slowly, an elegant brow raised in amusement . Maryann felt a chill creep up her spine. There could only be one reason her influence wouldn't work on others. They weren't human. "What are you?" she asked. Joan sauntered slowly over to her and leaned down close, so close their lips were within kissing distance. 

"My dear... you're not the only one special in this world." she crooned, a flash of green dancing in her dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Maryann swallowed hard, staring intensely at the woman before her. "What do you want?" she asked quietly. Joan straightened, but did not move away. "What I want... is your cooperation." she stated, clasping her arms behind her back. Maryann frowned. "My cooperation?" Joan nodded and smiled. "You see, there is a reason you are at this particular prison. You could've easily been sent Interstate, but I have a rather powerful influence myself." she said, chuckling.

Maryann was becoming increasingly angry. "I don't take kindly to being played with Governor. If in fact, you are aware of who and what I am, you'd do well not to do that." she said, crisply. Joan's eyes narrowed, her jaw tightening. She leaned back over in front of her. "And what exactly is it, you think you're going to do if I am?" she inquired, a deathly tone to her voice. Maryann kept her face emotionless. "Whatever I have to." she stated, flatly. Without hesitation, she shot forward using her inhuman strength, and shoved the Governor. 

Her long body shot across the desk, but at the last second she flipped over backward, landing on her feet. Maryann stared in amazement. Joan stood to her full height, glaring at her, eyes flaring green. She stepped around the desk, straightening the hem of her blazer. "That was such an idiotic thing to do." she said, vehemently. Maryann stood slowly from her chair, backing up towards the door. 

"Just where the fuck do you think you're going?" the Governor sneered. She sped forward in a blur, and grasped her throat. Maryann's eyes widened as she felt sharpened nails dig into her skin, lifted off her feet and slammed down on the desk. Her body jolted and she cried out in pain. Joan tightened her grip and held her there as she gasped desperately for air. "Have I got your attention now, Miss Forrester?" she growled, as she struggled against her iron grip.

Maryann's face was turning an alarming shade of red, tears streaming down the sides of her face. She nodded vigorously. Joan smirked, and loosened her grip, but did not relinquish her hold. Maryann sucked in air, gasping and coughing. Well this hasn't quite gone to plan, she thought to herself. Joan gave her a few moments before continuing. 

"Now, shall we get back to our earlier conversation?" she purred, and Maryann felt her clit twitch. The feel of her warm hand against her throat, the close proximity, her voice, was beginning to affect her. "Yes Governor." she rasped. Joan gave her a pleasant smile, revealing beautiful straight teeth. "Good." she crooned and released her.

Maryann slowly sat forward, still somewhat out of breath. Joan motioned back to the chairs and she slid off the desk and sat down. The Governor sat in the chair next to her, crossing her long legs. "As I was saying, I want your cooperation. You have the power of great influence... among other things. And I believe it can be utilized." she said. Maryann looked at her wearily. "How so?" she inquired, rubbing her throat gingerly.

Joan smiled. "Being a Governor of a prison can be an extremely daunting responsibility. I've learned over many years to use whatever resources I've needed, to gain excellent results. This prison needs an extreme amount of work. The drug problem, is particularly a nuisance. What I need from you, is the use of your influence, to keep the women in line." she explained.

Maryann stared at her incredulously. "You want my control over the women to keep the drugs out? Why can't you do it, you're obviously... powerful..." she said, looking away. Joan hummed. "My... skills, are not something that can be hidden so easily. You however, well, most people would be none the wiser." she said. Maryann sat forward, thinking. "What's in it for me?" she questioned. "What do you want?" Joan asked. Maryann stood slowly, and walked around the chair, thinking. Joan's eyes followed her closely, studying her every move. 

After a few moments she turned back to her, and placed her hands on her hips. "I want full privileges, extra spend and visits. I don't want to wear this teal bullshit. I'd like my own clothing brought to me, along with other personal items... And I want access to whatever guilty pleasure I may have. I have a rather large appetite so I like to... indulge." she said, grinning. Joan smirked. "Gee, is that it?" she inquired, dryly. Maryann looked at her with intensity. Do I dare? she thought. Joan smiled slightly.

"I require access to one more thing... whenever and however I want." she stated in a low tone. Joan raised an elegant brow. "What's that?" 

Maryann smiled wickedly. 

"You."

********************

Joan stared at her silently. She wore no expression on her face, Maryann began to believe she had gone too far, but she remained silent, returning her gaze. 

Joan uncrossed her legs slowly, and stood. She stepped over to her, her eyes roaming over her features. Finally, someone who's almost my height, she thought with a hint of a smile. Maryann caught it, inwardly hoping that was a good sign.

"If I agree to this... I need a guarantee from you." she said huskily, her lips slightly brushing against hers. Maryann sighed. "What guarantee?" she asked, her eyes fluttering as Joan's lips teased against her jawline. She shivered as she felt her hot breath against her neck. "I want your word that you will not abuse your influence. If you abuse what I've asked of you, the consequences will be quite... severe." she breathed into her ear, gently flicking her tongue inside.

Maryann inhaled sharply, a flash of heat rolling through her body. She felt her nipples harden almost painfully. "You have my word... as long as you keep yours." she rasped, turning her head to seek out her lips. She lightly licked her upper lip, sighing into her mouth. Joan grinned. "I always keep my word Miss Forrester." she said seductively, and bit her lip, pulling away slowly. 

Maryann couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, crashing her lips against hers. She moaned as she returned the kiss, hungrily devouring her. She sucked Joan's tongue and lowered her hands to her rear, tightly gripping her firm cheeks. Joan groaned and bucked her hips, deepening the kiss. 

She began pulling the pins from her hair, desperate to run her fingers through her dark silky tresses. Joan sighed pleasurably, leaning into her touch. Maryann took advantage of her exposed throat, kissing and sucking the soft skin. She felt her hands roam under her shirt, and moaned softly as they cupped her breasts, squeezing gently. 

Her nipples were pinched and she nipped her throat, grinding against the Governor. Joan chuckled and rocked her hips back into her, gasping as she felt teeth nip the sensitive skin below her ear. "I want you now..." she husked, and kissed her passionately. Joan allowed herself to be backed up to the desk, her rear bumping into it. Maryann began to hastily unbutton her blazer, slipping it off her shoulders. Joan quickly undid her tie, tossing it to the side. 

She felt the buttons of her shirt come undone, and warm hands grasped her full breasts. She moaned and arched her chest forward. "Christ you're fucking gorgeous." Maryann muttered, lowering her hot mouth to kiss and lick her breasts. Joan's eyes closed and she cradled her head to her chest. 

"Sierra 2 to Sierra 1" 

"Fuckin hell!" Joan spat, as she grabbed the radio. "This is the Governor." she growled, stepping away from Maryann. She sighed in exasperation. Goddammit, she thought as her clit throbbed, almost painfully.

"Governor I apologize for the interruption, but you're urgently needed in processing." 

Joan shook her head in annoyance. "Be right with you, Miss Bennett." she answered crisply, looking over to Maryann.  
"Fix yourself." she said, buttoning her shirt and fixing her tie. She slipped her blazer on and stepped over to her, caressing her cheek. "We will continue this later." she said, eyes full of lust. Maryann grinned salaciously.

"Damn right we will." she said, squeezing Joan's ass firmly and pulling her into a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Maryann smiled as Officer Murphy led her to her unit. Her mind was filling with images of her and the Governor together later."Governor has assigned you to H2. You're in with the Top Dog and her crew." She looked at her blankly. "Top Dog?" she inquired. Murphy nodded. "Top Dog is the one that keeps the women in line and settles in house problems so the Governor doesn't have to all the time. Coincidentally, she's the one we suspect is bringing the drugs in." 

Maryann raised a brow in surprise. "I see why she put me in here then." she muttered to herself. Murphy turned to her, and she waved it off. She led her into the unit and over to her cell. "Right, this is you." she pointed. Maryann walked in, setting her basket down on the bed, glancing around. "Lovely shade of gray." she joked. Murphy chuckled and called to the prisoner walking into the unit. "Birdsworth! Come here a moment." A short older woman with fuzzy blonde hair walked over to them. 

"Officer Murphy." she greeted, looking at Maryann curiously. "New inmate, give her the rundown if you would. I've got to assist the Governor with a few things." she said, and nodded to both of them before walking away. The woman smiled at her politely. "I'm Liz." she said. Maryann smiled back. "Maryann Forrester." she replied. "You from the States?" she questioned, picking up her accent. She nodded. "Cape Cod originally, but I've moved around a lot." she said, smirking. Liz nodded and smiled. "Well, I'll get to it so you can get settled in."

"K first thing, gotta be at your door for the morning and evening count. Big trouble if you aren't. They call each block for meals, and if you need to make a phone call or have a visit, you have to get them approved..." she rattled on a few more minutes, Maryann could tell she'd probably done this many times before. "Right, and the last thing, see that big red button over on the wall?" she asked, pointing her finger in that direction. She nodded. "Don't ever push it. That's the panic button. We deal with most things in house. And if you lag in here, life can be real unpleasant." she explained, a serious expression on her face.

Maryann nodded and thanked her. They made small talk for a few more minutes, then she headed into her cell. She placed her basket on the floor, not bothering to put anything away, she'd have her own things before long. She made up the bed and laid down, stretching her long legs. She sighed pleasurably, recalling the feel of Joan's lips on hers, her full breasts, how her hips felt grinding against hers...

"Oi! Who are you?" she jumped a bit, as her thoughts were rudely interrupted. A dark haired woman with tattoos and raccoon eye make up stared her up and down. "Maryann Forrester." she said flatly, she had a feeling who this was. "I'm Franky, Top Dog 'round here. Liz give ya the intro and all that?" she asked. Maryann nodded, and sat up. Franky motioned for her to come out. She stood and walked out with her. The unit was filled with chit chat and laughter as a group of women sat the table, playing cards. 

"Ay, listen up! Got a new mate, her name's Maryann. This is my crew. You met Liz." Liz waved and she smiled in return. "Next to her is Boomer, my right hand." Boomer nodded in her direction. "Don't touch my stuff." she stated, popping a biscuit in her mouth. "Booms..." Liz said, shaking her head. Maryann chuckled. "Then that's Dors, Maxie, Bea and Skye." Each woman waved or said hello. Skye shifted uneasily in her seat, scratching her arms. 

Maryann frowned. "Is she ok?" she asked Franky quietly. Franky stared at Skye and sighed. "Yeah, she'll live. She's just got the itch, know what I mean?" she explained. "Come on over, playin poker. Any good?" Maryann grinned. "I'm decent." she said, teasingly. Franky smiled and they sat down. 

*****************

After dinner she sat in her cell, thinking. The card game was most helpful, it allowed her to get a read on the whole situation. She figured her easiest prey would be Boomer. She was either in love with Franky or just idiotically loyal. Since she was her right hand though, she'd know details. She wanted to take something back to the Governor, when she saw her next. She wanted to be on the receiving end of a very pleased Governor Ferguson.

She walked out of her cell and over to Boomer's. The large woman was watching the telly, and munching on crisps. She knocked on the door frame. "What?" Boomer asked, barely taking her eyes off the screen. "Hey Boomer, I bought these at dinner, but don't really care for them. You want em?" she asked, holding out the package. Boomer sat forward and her eyes lit up. "Monte Carlos, ay! Those are my favorite! For real?" She nodded and handed them to her. "Cheers!" she exclaimed, ripping them open.

Maryann chuckled. Too easy, she thought to herself. She looked around, making sure no one else was looking. She turned back to Boomer, who focused on cramming biscuits into her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to vibrate slightly, focusing her energy. Boomer stopped and looked up at Maryann. Her eyes were black, and her expression was blank. "Alright Boomer?" she asked. She smiled sweetly. "Yes Maryann." she said happily. 

Maryann stepped further into the cell and shut the door. "Good. Wanna have a little chat with you. Girl to girl." she said, grinning mischievously.

******************

Joan sat at her desk, finishing up the days paperwork. She had taken on a double shift, since she didn't need much sleep, and she could call a late meeting with her new inmate. Joan smiled, recalling earlier events. She could tell immediately Maryann was sexually attracted to her, it had been written all over the woman's face the moment she walked in. What she hadn't expected was to be equally as taken with her. A flash of heat filled her as she remembered Maryann telling her she wanted her, her voice thickened with lust. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. It wasn't her influence, that could not touch Joan. No, it had been a long time since she had taken a lover, the feeling of equality was much needed. It may be possible, that she had found one in Maryann.

Maryann had been around for a long time, she knew, but Joan had been for much longer. She faintly recalled the memory of the Earth being scorched and no human life upon the planet. She smirked. Yes, it had been a long time since she enjoyed the sins of the flesh. It was time. She filed her paperwork into the cabinet and headed over to her locker. She pulled a few items out, and placed them in her bottom desk drawer. 

Smiling, she picked up her radio and called for Officer Murphy to retrieve her newest inmate.

***************

It was well after being locked in for the night when Maryann was startled awake. Murphy put her finger to her lips, and motioned towards the doorway. She nodded and grabbed her robe, following behind her. Once out in the hallway, Officer Murphy informed her that the Governor wanted to see her. She grinned. About damn time, she thought to herself. 

They walked up to the Governor's door and Murphy knocked quietly. "Come in." came the velvety reply, and Maryann smiled. Murphy opened the door, and nodded for her to enter. She shut the door behind her and walked away.

She looked at the dark haired woman behind the desk, feeling a fire deep within she'd never felt before. Joan gazed back, eyes darkened. "How was your day?" she asked, standing up and walking around to the front of the desk. Maryann walked over and stood before her. "Uneventful for the most part... but, I did learn some interesting information." she teased. Joan raised an elegant brow. "Oh?" she inquired. She nodded. "It would seem that your Top Dog, is running a drug channel through the garden project. A prisoner from Walford is supplying and there's a drop box in the shed that they use for transfer..." she explained nonchalantly, looking around the room, appearing uninterested. 

Joan looked at her with a ravenous hunger. She took a step forward, turning her face to hers. "When's the next delivery?" she asked, huskily. Maryann grinned. "Tomorrow." she said, closing the distance between them and dropping her robe. Joan's eyes roamed over her tall figure, sighing heavily. She ran her fingers lightly over the side of her thigh, causing her to shiver. Joan smiled. "You've done well... and it's only your first day..." she said, voice barely above a whisper. Maryann gasped softly as her long fingers crept under her sleep shorts, grazing the underside of her smooth cheek. 

"Imagine what I can do after a couple weeks..." she whispered back, her lips brushing against Joan's. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and a flush was creeping up her chest. She grabbed her suddenly and kissed her roughly, tongue entangling with hers. Maryann moaned heavily, pushing Joan back onto the desk. She began to take off her uniform, desperate to feel her soft ivory skin against hers. 

Joan released her hair from the bun, and leaned forward, sucking and kissing her neck. Maryann sighed, and peeled her shirt off, cupping her breasts and kneading hard. Joan groaned and spread her thighs as Maryann leaned over her, grinding herself into her hot wet center. She grabbed the hem of her top and Maryann lifted her arms. She tossed it to the side, and her mouth latched onto a hard nipple, while her other hand was filled with the tantalizing flesh. 

"Fuck..." Maryann muttered, as Joan sucked hard and bit into the soft flesh. Her hands dove into her thick dark tresses, pulling slightly. Joan groaned and tweaked her nipple, causing her to inhale sharply. She lifted her head from her breast and kissed her deeply, reaching around Joan's back to unclasp her bra. She pulled the black lace away and stared at her hungrily. "God... you are so lovely..." she breathed, caressing the swell of her breast. 

Joan grinned and grabbed her hands, placing them on her breasts and squeezed them hard. She sighed and rocked her hips into her wantonly. "As are you..." she said breathlessly, laying back onto the desk and pulling her on top of her. Maryann moaned as her body laid against Joan's, relishing the feel of her. Joan slipped her hands under the band of her shorts as Maryann hastily undid her trousers, pulling them over her hips. Her shorts were slipped down and she kicked them off, as she removed her pants and dropped them to the floor. She reached forward and slipped her fingers under her knickers, licking her lips. "Off they come." Joan husked, flashing a sexy smile, as they descended her long legs.

She spread Joan's thighs wide and lowered her body between them. She kissed from her sternum up to her neck, licking and sucking greedily. Joan arched her hips up into her, moaning softly as she felt her soaked mound against hers. Maryann's hands slid slowly down her body, and gripped her rear, massaging the firm muscle. Joan's nails scraped a trail down her back, as she bit into her shoulder and ground her hips into her.

Maryann rocked against her, kissing her hungrily. They parted and Joan pointed down to her desk. "In the bottom drawer..." she rasped, breathing heavily. She leaned over and reached her arm down, opening the drawer. She looked at its contents, and back to Joan, a devilish grin on her face. "Bad Governor..." she crooned, retrieving an item. "Bad as you want..." Joan purred, biting her lip as she saw the chosen item.

She got down from the desk and stood up, sliding the harness over her legs and hips. Adjusting it, she slipped the large cock into place, eyeing Joan greedily as she dipped her long fingers slowly between her swollen lips, and stroked her throbbing clit. Joan moaned deeply and her hips bucked, arching her back off the desk. Maryann growled and pounced onto her, spreading her legs wide, and thrusting deeply into her. Joan cried out hoarsely and gripped her shoulders, digging her nails in. 

Maryann moaned in ecstasy, feeling her muscles tighten around the cock. She leaned down, licking her lips, kissing her mouth and down her jaw to her ear. "How do you want it?" she whispered in her ear. Joan grinned and wrapped her legs around her, thighs flexing tightly. "Deep... and hard." she said seductively, smacking her arse. Maryann groaned and reared back, slamming her hips into her.

Joan threw her head back, moaning deeply. She raised her arms and gripped the edge of the desk above her head, rocking heavily back into Maryann, meeting her deep thrusts. Maryann had a death grip on her hips as she grinded into her. Joan cupped her neck and drew her into a passionate kiss, sucking her tongue. The two women writhed against each other moaning and panting. Joan felt a strong tension burning deeply within. She lifted her knees back, opening herself wide. Maryann moaned as the harness rubbed vigorously against her engorged clit. 

Joan arched her hips and panted heavily. She whimpered as Maryann lowered her hand between them and stroked her clit. "Yes!! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried, clinging to her. Maryann moaned heavily, sucking and biting her skin, leaving marks all over her. She grinded heavily into her, the harness digging into her sensitive nub.

Joan's thighs tightened around her painfully, her hips pistoned against her, as she grunted and moaned heavily. Maryann gasped and her body tensed. "Oh God..." she moaned, as a strong orgasm ripped through her. She looked down at Joan, smiling as she saw a dim green glow in her eyes, a look of pure pleasure on her dark features. 

They're bodies slowly stilled. Joan breathed heavily and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Maryann hummed at the feel of her warm skin, nuzzling her neck. She kissed and licked the salty sweat, not wanting to part from the gorgeous creature beneath her. Joan ran her fingers through her damp hair, a look of utter bliss on her face. Maryann lifted her hips, undoing the harness and tossing it to the floor, and resumed her previous position.

"Feeling better about being here?" Joan suddenly asked. She smiled and nodded, pulling her closer. It seemed like she couldn't get close enough. Joan chuckled and held her tight, softly running her fingertips along her back. 

She woke up to Joan leaning over her, her dark tresses framing her face. "Hello sexy..." she husked, pulling her down and kissing her. Joan hummed and ran her hand along her thigh and hip. She parted and gazed at her fondly. Maryann sighed. "Time to go back?" she asked, begrudgingly. Joan nodded. "I'm afraid so, my dear. No worries, I'll be back later tonight." she said reassuringly.

They dressed in silence, both not wanting to part from the other. Joan turned and faced her, immaculate as ever. Maryann slipped on her robe and stepped over to her, arms encircling her waist. "Until tonight?" she said against her lips. Joan grinned. "Until tonight." she said huskily, and kissed her passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Maryann laid in her cell, attempting to wake up. She was not a pleasure to be around when she woke up. She enjoyed her sleep, and if she was ever interrupted during it, well, that wasn't pretty. Just ask her previous assistant, Carl. It was just before dawn when the guard escorted her back to her cell, and she was exhausted. She stayed up til the count and then passed out, feigning a bad headache. She sat up groaning and lowered her feet to the cold floor. She stretched and yawned, looking out the doorway into the unit. She could hear voices in the lounge area, it sounded like Doreen and Liz, and Doreen was incredibly upset.

Shs stood and walked out, heading over to the kitchenette to make some coffee. "Hey." she said as she passed, noticing the distressed look on their faces. "Everything alright?" she asked, curiously. Doreen burst into tears and Liz turned to her, shaking her head. "The Garden Project is over... Franky was using it for drugs to come in, and she finally got caught this morning... warned her this shit one day would bite her in the arse." she explained, doing her best to console Doreen. 

Maryann kept her expression indifferent. "I'm sorry to hear that..." she said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I'm so bloody mad at her! Now I'll never see Nash!!" Doreen cried angrily. Maryann raised a brow in question. "Nash and her.. well, they became involved." Liz leaned towards her and whispered. She nodded in understanding. "You can write to each other, can't you?" she offered. Doreen looked up, wiping her face with a tissue and sniffling. 'I- I suppose... yeah..." she said, half-heartedly. "I know it's not as good as seeing him, but better than the alternative." she said, giving her a sweet smile. Doreen looked at her with shiny eyes, a slight smile forming on her face. "Yeah... you're right, it is. Cheers Maryann..." she said gratefully and got up, heading to her cell.

Liz looked at her in astonishment. "How the bloody hell didja do that? I been sittin with her for over an hour tryin to calm her down. You're out here 5 minutes and not only get her to stop cryin, but actually get a smile outta her." she said, laughing. Maryann grinned. "Oh... just one of my many talents." she said, fluttering her eyelashes. Both women laughed as she headed back to her cell, to write up her list of personal items she wanted for the prison.

******************

Joan stepped into her office and shut the door, a satisfied smile upon her face. Maryann's information had been most useful in not only stopping the drug channel inside Wentworth, but also flushed out the supplier at Walford. The kicker though, was watching Franky Doyle finally caught. The smile turned into a low chuckle, as she recalled the feisty brunette being hauled off to the slot. She removed her blazer and draped it over the back of her chair, sitting down and sighing. She felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She removed her tie and undid the first few buttons of her shirt, feeling the need to relax finally. She sat forward a little and pulled the pins from her bun, releasing her dark tresses. She groaned softly as she ran her fingers through its silky texture, closing her eyes in pleasure. She stared down at her desk, grinning slightly at what had transpired between her and Maryann just hours ago. What an evening that had turned out to be.

She felt a flash of heat roll through her, hips twitching. She leaned back against the chair and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She was exhausted actually, she hadn't bothered to go to sleep once she had gone home, and it was finally catching up to her. A being of the darkness didn't need sleep to function. Since she was in human form, however, she found out long ago that this body needed sleep and sustenance to function properly. She let her head fall back to the chair, falling into a light doze.

"Governor.... Governor?!"

She woke startled, groaning at the twinge in her neck. Deputy Bennett stared at her worriedly. "Miss Bennett..." she husked, massaging her neck. "Are you alright, Governor?" she inquired, concerned. Joan nodded. "Yes Vera, just a little tired that's all." she explained. She looked at the clock, and her jaw dropped. "Fuck, is that really the time?!" Vera's eyes widened slightly, she hardly heard Joan use foul language, so it always surprised her. "Yes Governor... that's why I was concerned. You were scheduled off four hours ago..." 

Joan ran a hand back through her hair. "No wonder my neck hurts..." she muttered. She needed to see Maryann. "I thought I'd just doze for a few moments but I guess I didn't realize how tired I was. No matter, I've got a bit of paperwork to catch up on, so I'll be here for a while yet." she said, straightening in her chair. 

"Who's on duty for H block?" she questioned, rifling through paperwork. "Uh, Miss Murphy, I believe." Vera said, clearing her throat. "Very well, have her report to my office before you leave for the night." Vera nodded. "Yes Governor, will that be all?" Joan looked up at her and smiled. So eager to please, she thought. "Yes Miss Bennett, thank you." she said, turning towards the monitor. Vera left the office quietly, leaving Joan to begin her seemingly endless pile of paperwork.

****************

"Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus. Lo Lo Bromios, Lo Lo Dendrites, Eleutherios, Enorches, Bacchus.” Maryann chanted into the darkness of her cell, she was due to pay tribute to her God, Dionysus. Everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, and she was patiently waiting on the guard to come and retrieve her.

Officer Murphy stood outside her cell door, watching and listening. What in the actual fuck, she thought to herself. Brow furrowed in confusion, she lightly knocked on the window. Maryann continued for a few moments longer, then turned to the window, offering Murphy a sweet smile. She stood up and retrieved her robe, opening the door. "Evening Officer Murphy." she said, voice barely above a whisper. Murphy nodded and smiled. "Come on, best not keep the Governor waiting." Maryann grinned wolfishly.

Joan was waiting at the door for Maryann when she and Murphy rounded the corner to her office. She nodded to Murphy who returned the gesture, spinning on her heel and made her way back towards H block. She would be lying if she said she didnt wish to be a fly on the wall seeing those two together. She smirked a little as she made her way along the corridor. Damn, now she needed a smoke.

***************

Before Joan even had the door shut, Maryann had her shoved against it, mouth molded to hers. She hummed in surprise, but quickly lost herself in the feel of her lips and tongue. She groaned softly as she felt strong hands roam across her back, down to her arse. They squeezed firmly, pulling her closer against her warm body, writhing into her. 

They parted, chests heaving. "Miss me?" Joan inquired breathlessly, and smirking. Maryann chuckled, kissing along her neck. "Yes... I did." she whispered sensually, nibbling her ear lobe. Her eye lids fluttered and she sighed, smiling. "The feeling is mutual... but first things first." she said, gently pushing her away and leading her over to the desk. Maryann pouted and gave her a sad look. "Oh, don't do that..." Joan said laughing, and kissed her. Maryann smiled into the kiss and giggled.

She sat down in one of the visitors chairs and regarded the Governor. She look quite a bit more relaxed than when she had first met her. She had her hair down flowing around her shoulders, tie gone, shirt undone up by the collar, showing the most tantalizing amount of cleavage. Maryann licked her lips. 

Joan sat down and moved a pile of folders out of her way. "I'm sure you've heard all the details regarding today's events?" she asked, arching an elegant brow. She grinned. "I got the quick and ugly version. How is the Top Dog doing?" she inquired, dryly. It was Joan's turn to grin. "Simmering in the slot, where she'll be for a while..." she said, leaning back into her chair. 

"I gather she's been a pain in your ass for quite some time." Maryann said, her tone serious. Joan met her gaze, dark eyes boring into her. "You've no idea." she stated flatly, turning her monitor off. Maryann could sympathize, she'd run into plenty of those types in her time. She stood up and walked around the desk, crouching down in front of her. "Well then, I'm glad I could of be of service." Joan smiled and caressed her cheek. "It wasn't just that... I'm hoping this is the start of a new partnership, for both of us. If you want it..." she said, running her fingers through her hair.

Maryann laid her chin on her thigh, smiling at her. "I would very much like that..." she whispered after a few moments. Joan ran her thumb lightly across her lips, eyes softening as she kissed it. She leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, gently licking her lips. Maryann moaned softly, hands diving into her thick tresses, deepening the kiss. 

She lowered her hands to her trousers, unbuttoning them. Joan lifted her hips and she pulled them, along with her knickers, down her shapely legs. Joan breathed heavily as she slowly parted her thighs, peppering light kisses on her sensitive skin. Maryann looked up at her, grinning wickedly. "Here's to the perfect partnership..." she purred, and lowered her mouth. Joan gasped softly, as she felt her tongue dip between her swollen wet lips.

"Cheers..." she panted lightly, her head falling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chant that Maryann is saying is from True Blood. As a maenad, she worships the God Dionysus.
> 
> Side note: Dionysus was the Olympian god of wine, vegetation, pleasure, festivity, madness and wild frenzy.


End file.
